The Voice in my Head
by write4lifee
Summary: "Chloe, hearing voices in your head isn't normal." She said. "You have to tell someone." I thought about this for a minute and shook my head. "No." I reply. "No one can know. I'll just figure it out on my own. This voice in my head isn't just my imagination. It's someone real. I know it. I just need to figure out who and why." Rated K just in case. Subject to change
1. Disclaimer

Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read The Voice in my Head.

First of all, I just want to say that none of these characters are mine, except for the Miller family. Other then that, all credit goes to the amazing, brilliant JK Rowling, the wizarding world included.

Second, although I have added my own plot and characters to this story, a few of the scenes and lines used may be similar to either the books and the movies. I have tried my best to read and watch the certain scene and put it into my own words, but in some cases, it's a bit hard. All I'm trying to say is that I do not intend to steal the lines (plagiarism)

Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Love from,

- Meg


	2. Chapter One

One

"Come _on _Chloe!" I hear my brother Jasper yell up the stairs. "We're going to be late!" "I'm coming!" I yell back, grabbing my scarf, and running out my bedroom door. I run down the stairs and into the living room, where my family is waiting for me. I live with my older brother, Jasper, and my parents, William and Jeanette Miller. They are all standing around the fireplace, with mum holding the pot of floo powder. "Come on now, we don't want to be late!" says mum, holding the pot out to Jasper. He grabs a handful of the glittering silver powder and steps into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" He yells clearly as he throws the powder onto the floor of the fireplace. The green flames engulf him and he disappears, just as the flames die out. "Come on now Chloe, your turn," Mum says holding the pot out to me.

Even though I have done this many times, I've always hated travelling by floo powder. The feeling you get when you are whisked away by the flames is just so uncomfortable, I can hardly stand it. And the landing, that's a whole other story. We could always apparate with my parents, but my parents haven't apparated with us since the 'accident'. When we were kids, dad apparated with Jasper, but left behind one of Jasper's fingers. Of course we got it back, but Jasper has a nasty scar along the side of his hand. Ever since that day, mum and dad won't apparate with us until we are older.

I sigh and grab a handful of floo powder from the pot and step into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" I yell, as I throw the powder onto the floor. The green flames rise up around me, and I catch a last glimpse of my parents standing in the living room, just as the flames whisk me away. A few uncomfortable seconds later, I can just barely see the inside of the burrow. Preparing myself for the impact of my arrival, I shut my eyes. I tumble out of the fireplace, to find myself in the burrow, surrounded by Jasper, Fred, George, and Ron. "Chloe are you okay?" George asks, holding out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and roll my eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay George? I just fell out of a fireplace."

"Ooh someone's feisty today." George says, earning himself another eye roll from me.

"She's been like this all summer. Try living with her," Jasper jokes. Just then, Mrs. Weasley comes in. "What is all that noise?! Fred, George, you two better not be-" She stops when she sees Jasper and I standing behind the twins. "Chloe! Jasper! I didn't know you were here! Of course Fred and George were supposed to let me know when you'd arrived." She welcomes us, shooting Fred and George a glance. "They only just arrived!" Fred argues, but of course he has no chance. He is arguing with Molly Weasley. And she never backs down. "Chloe look how much you've grown! and Jasper you too!" She exclaims, waving Fred off.

Just then, mum and dad apparate in. "Molly! You look absolutely amazing!" Mum says, running over to her, while dad just stays back for a bit and then goes to find Mr. Weasley, who is probably upstairs. Jasper and the twins go outside to play quidditch and Ron and I follow. They don't let us play, because we're too young so Ron and I sit on the grass and watch. They are all really good. Fred and George were Beaters on the Gryffindor team, and Jasper, who is a Ravenclaw plays chaser, and has even been considered to be captain next year. He's an amazing chaser, and when I go to Hogwarts, I want to be just like him.

When mum and dad went to Hogwarts, they were both in the same year. Mum was in Ravenclaw, like Jasper, and dad was in Hufflepuff. Both played quidditch, and they were both chasers. I want to be a chaser too, but secretly, I want to be in Gryffindor.

"Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" Ron asks me.

"No. Not yet" I say disappointed. "Have you?"

"No. I haven't even shown signs of possessing magic yet. I'm probably just a squib," he admits, with a disappointed sigh.

"Probably because you are one!" George shouts, hovering above us on his broom. "Even Ginny's shown more magical ability than you!" Fred adds. Ron stands up quickly as Fred and George land their brooms. "Calm down Ron. We were only joking." Fred and George say at the same time. I swear, they creep me out sometimes, by talking at the same time.

Ron's hands are balled up into fists. You can tell he's about to explode. Ron is very sensitive about his magical abilities. You should never bug him about it unless you want to end up hospitalized for weeks. Fred and George drop their brooms and start running, laughing as they go. Ron chases after them.

Jasper lands his broom next to me chuckling to himself. "They'll never learn not to tease Ron about his magic will they?" he asks.

"Who? Fred and George? Never." I answer. Jasper laughs and hands Fred's broom to me. I give him a puzzled look.

"Well you've got to learn someday if you're going to be on the quidditch team when you get to Hogwarts," he says as if he is stating the obvious.

"But… this is Fred's broom." I say hesitantly.

"Oh, would you prefer George's broom?" He jokes. "They won't mind. They're a bit occupied at the moment." He gestures over his shoulder where Fred and George are running away from Ron, still teasing him. I laugh. Jasper shows me how to mount and control the broom, and we fly around for a bit.

"You're actually pretty good." Jasper congratulates me. "Maybe someday you will be on the quidditch team too!" I beam at him. He knows I want to play quidditch just like him.

Suddenly, we hear a loud thud come from down below. We fly toward the origin of the sound. As we near the ground, I see Fred and George lying on the ground by a tree, with Ron standing next to them.

"Ron! What happened?!" I ask. "I don't know…" Says Ron, obviously confused himself.

"Where'd that tree come from?" Fred groans. "We were just running away and suddenly a tree appears out of nowhere. It was like… Magic." Fred and George sit up.

"Magic! Ron that must have been you!" I yell, hugging him. His face lights up and he jumps up and down.

"It was me! It was me! I made the tree appear!"

"What is all that noise?!" Mrs. Weasley screams, running out of the house. "Fred! George! What happened to you?! And where did that tree come from?"

"Uhm…" Fred starts. "We were running from Ron, and this tree came out of nowhere and we uhm… Ran into it." I bit back a laugh.

"You ran into a tree?" Mrs. Weasley asks, raising her eyebrows. "And just where did this tree come from? You all know you aren't supposed to use magic out of school." She turns to Jasper.

"I was just teaching Chloe how to fly" He says. "Sorry we borrowed your broom Fred."

"As long as you didn't break it it's fine with me." Fred says, in a daze, rubbing his head

"Actually…" I start. Fred gives me a horrified look, snapping back into reality. "Just kidding!" I laugh and he rolls his eyes at me.

"So if you two didn't make the tree appear, and Jasper was flying…" Mrs. Weasley says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mum! It was me! I made the tree appear! I was angry at Fred and George, and I wished that they would get hit by a tree, and they did!" Ron exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you wish for your brothers to be hit by a tree!" She scolds before turning to Fred and George, who are now standing up. "And you two, don't go around provoking your brother." She smacks them across their foreheads. "And Ron dear, I knew you had it in you, good job." She walks quickly back into the house.

Once she's out of earshot, we all burst into laughter. After a good five minutes of joking around, mum calls out to us to come inside for dinner. "Beat you back to the house!" Fred and George yell simultaneously. They take off with Ron right behind them. I laugh and climb onto Fred's broom, which I am still holding in my hand. Jasper mounts his broom as well and we take off, beating all three of them to the burrow. "Ha ha! You lost!" I yell at them sticking out my tongue.

"You cheated!" Ron accuses when he arrives at the door.

"Says who? We didn't set any rules." I say. He rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue as we sit down, ready to eat.

"Seems like you all had fun out there." Mum says as she carries out some of the food, Mrs. Weasley behind her with more dished. We all nod, starving. Then, Percy walks in. "Hey Perce, you missed all the fun! I hit Fred and George with a tree!" Ron exclaims. Percy raises an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Long story. I'll explain later." Jasper tells Percy. Jasper is the only one who is really friends with Percy. They are in the same year at Hogwarts, and are pretty close. Personally, I think Percy is a stuck-up goody two shoes, who is full of himself, but Jas seems to think otherwise. Ginny comes and sits next to me at the table and starts eating. "Where have you been?" I ask her.

"I was helping mum out. But I heard Ron hit the twins with a tree." She laughs.

"Ha ha very funny. It hurt you know!" Fred interrupts the conversation, causing us to laugh even harder.

Once we finish eating, mum and dad tell us it's time to leave, as they need to get up early for work tomorrow.

"Bye Ron! See you at King's Cross!" I say to him.

"I'll be there!" He replies.

"Bye Ginny!" I give her a hug and then grab a handful of floo powder and step into the fireplace, dreading the trip home.

"Bye Fred! Bye George!" I say, preparing to leave.

"Bye Chloe!" They call out, simultaneously. I throw down the power and yell, "1543 Brewer lane." The green flames come up and take me back home. When I arrive, I'm the first one home. Mum and dad must still be talking to the Weasleys. Just then, Jasper comes into the living room, soon joined by mum and dad, who apparated in.

"Come on now. Off to bed you two. It's late." Mum orders.

I head upstairs to my room, which had just been newly decorated. It's light purple, with darker purple butterflies along the walls. The large window is framed in a light purple curtain that matches the curtains on my bed. Let's just say I like purple. I walk into my closet, which connects to Jasper and I's washroom. I get ready for bed, and put away my clothes. I climb into bed and turn out my lights. I fall asleep deep in thought about Hogwarts.


End file.
